Teddy Remus Lupin
by Teddy Remus
Summary: The life and times of Teddy Lupin. From first year on.
1. New beginings

_A/N:_ I know I'm starting alot of stories right now, but my muse is on a role. Please bare with me if updates are a bit slow. I haven't got a computer of my own so I'm writing all these in an Internet cafe.

_**Chapter One:**__ New Beginnings_

_Clank_

Morning light streamed in through the blinds and glinted in snow-white hair. Eyes of deep brown peered blearily from long eyelashes as Ted rolled onto his back, fumbling for the alarm on his bedside table.

_Clank_

The alarm button was in the middle of a ceramic scene, depicting woods and wolves. The wolves moved slowly, in a mimic of wolfish activity, stuck in a never-ending cycle. The button was camouflaged as a moss covered stone.

_Clank, clank_

Ted glanced, as always, to the picture frame beside his bed. His mother and father smiled their eternal smile, his mother's in barely contained glee, his father in a quiet, content uplift of the lips. Following ritual, Ted lightly traced the smooth skin of his face, in mirror of the scars of his father's. Following ritual, Remus did the same. Before he had finished tracing the scar on the bridge of his nose, Tonks glanced up, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Ritual over, Ted got out of bed.

_Clank-clank-clank-clank_

"Nan!" The noise ceased.

"Yes dear?" A strong female voice called from outside his door. Ted sighed. It was the same thing every morning.

"Could you please stop?" A short pause.

"No, dear." _Clank_

Ted felt the familiar sensation as he put on jeans and a sweater, strapped black bands around his wrists and a beady necklace around his neck. It felt as if someone had him gripped firmly by the hair, not painfully. His eyes watered. Glancing into the mirror inside his wardrobe door, he saw that his hair had turned a bluish hue. The feeling grew stronger as it turned to a firm turquoise, his eyes now an icy grey.

Always the same: bed hair, day hair, angry hair, and happy hair... his hair and eyes changed colour in a daily flurry of emotion. Ted had often wondered what new kind of hair he'd have at Hogwarts. Would it change for every class? When he made a friend? Or met a girl? The last was a favourite query of his grandmother's.

_Clank, clank_

Stepping out into the hall, Ted had the usual glimpse of Andromeda with her greying black hair in a tight bun, wand in hand, muttering under her breath as she rearranged the big metal picture frames on an antique table. At least twenty frames sat on the table, another ten in the air as they were rearranged. Like Ted's hair, this was a daily morning escapade.

"What do you think?" His nans' clipped tones held no hint of impatience, despite the fact that she had been doing this for years.

"Nearly there, Nan." Walking down the stairs, Ted felt something brush his leg on its way up. His new kitten, Nebi, was following the source of the noise.

Coming out into the hall was always a bit of a shock. White walls, large windows and a number of mirrors left him blinking at the brightness.

In the kitchen cereal was about all he could manage as he caught site of his new school trunk, already plastered with stickers from anime and manga, and Nebi's empty carrying case.

As apprehension filled his stomach, he felt his eyes change colour again.

"Close your eyes when you do that, dear. It's not pleasant to watch," Andromeda remarked as he made her way to the stove.

"Sorry."

"Is that all you're eating. Normally can't feed you enough, though I dare say that's your father's genes." She always did that. Attribute anything undesirable to his father.

"Was he thin?"

"Like you, you mean? Yes, he was overly thin, but that's not what I was talking about."

"Right."

"Now don't start that, and make yourself some toast. We'll have to head off soon."

* * *

They had walked to the station, Andromeda having cast a spell that made the trunk float as if on wheels. As always they were early, so there was no one else around the barrier between nine and ten.

"Come on, then." His nan walked briskly towards the tiled wall, disappearing into nothing. Pulling his trunk a little awkwardly, Ted followed.

He had reached the wall when suddenly everything seamlessly changed into a busy platform, steam billowing from a long scarlet train. Looking aroun for his nan, he spotted her talking to a man who appeared to be the driver. Noticing him, she beckoned him over.

"Right, on you get, then, Teddy. I'll kiss you good-bye here." She leaned over to press her mouth against his cheek. "Oh, can't you do anything about that hair. You are aware it's blue?"

"Uh-"

"And your eyes are yellow. Yellow, I say. I hope you'll learn to control that soon. Well, off you go. Hurry up." She ushered him onto the train. "I know you'll be a good boy, so I won't bother saying anything." She shot him a glare anyway.

Nebi began to mewl as he made his way towards the back, finding a compartment that was free. Storing his luggage, he relaeased Nebi and watched him explore.

After ten minutes or so there came a knock on the glass of the door. A boy gestured if he could come in. Ted nodded and his compartment suddenly became very crowded.

The boy, introducing hhimself as Paul Taylor, was tall and obviously not a first year. Another boy followed who had too much luggage to fit in the rack, and ended up taking upHalf of one side of chairs. A girl the same age as him came in after them, nearly tripping over the cat. She smiled an apology and sat next to him.

"I'm Natalie, but everyone calls me Nat." She stuck out her hand, which Ted shook.

"Devon Etch," mumbled the boy with all the luggage. He was chewing on a mouthful of muffin.

"I'm Teddy," she choked a bit as she heard the name, and he smiled at her. She was somewhat pretty, with black hair and foreign features. But her accent was definately London.

"Teddy what?" said the tall boy. Teddy now noticed a resemblabce with the girl. They both had the same foreign features.

"Teddy Lupin," they all stopped and stared.

"Your dad was a werewolf?" demanded Paul.

"Yeah." The atmosphere suddenly became tense. Nat noticed and glanced at his hair.

"You can change that?"

"Not when I want to." Ted was grateful she was trying to change the subject.

"Does that mean you're one-"

"Will you learn to? People will notice if you have blue hair." She was leaning across him, shielding her brother from view.

"Eventually, but my nan says-"

"Are you a flippin' half-breed?!"

"Paul, will you shut up!"

Silence descednded in the cabin as Teddy struggled between anger and hurt.

"I'm not a werewolf."

"Your dad was," Paul was sneering now, and Devon had got up to take down his luggage.

"My dad was a great man!" White hit anger flooded through him. He had never felt this way. Did all people act this way towards werewolves? Harry always said his father was an exceptional man to fight against You-know-who as he had!

Filthy! Nat, let's leave," and he turned to exit.

"My parents sacrificed their lives so you could have one!" Teddy was standing now, teeth clenched, but Paul and Devon had already left.

Natalie looked torn for a second, but then got up to follow her brother. "I'm sorry," she touched his arm in passing as she left.

"My dad was a hero." Teddy barely moved his lips, but she heard. She bit her lip, throwing him one fleeting glance before she left.

Teddy sat the remaining journey in silence.

His hair and eyes turned a dull, dirty brown.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_Hey. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been sick for quite a while and the hospital had no place for a laptop. Which sucks. Majorly. Is that a word? Anyway, I'll try to make up for that, as well as pick up the pace. See, I do listen to reviwiers

_**Chapter 2 **Houses_

The hubbub was chaotic as students ran down the aisles, looking for friends and belongings. Teddy noticed none of this as he scooped up his kitten and disembarked. People stared at him as he passed. The younger kids gasped and giggled at his hair, while he could swear the older kids looked at him with less friendly eyes. All in all, it was a relief to hear Hagrid's booming voice and for his silhouette to walk too when he was lost in the crowd. Hagrid thumped his great hand on Teddy's shoulder as he bellowed for the 'firs' years' to follow him down to the oddly still lake.

Climbing into the back of one boat, Teddy had barely sat down when two other boys crowded in behind him. They chattered none stop to each other as Teddy sat huddled in silence. He began to forget his dour mood when the first turrets and lights began to peak over the horizon. By the time the group of children had entered the Entrance Hall his mouth was hanging by a hinge.

A tiny man with glasses and a balding patch entered into the ante room the first years had been huddled into.

"Evening, children. I am Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts. You are all welcome to our great school. In a moment we will all head into the Great Hall, so you should all take a moment to check your appearance and smarten up. You all ready? Right, well, follow me."

They exited the ante room and the giant doors opened onto a sea of black robes and pointy hats. The first year students lined up along one side of the room as Professor Flitwick carried a stool of the same size and a battered looking hat. He placed it in front the head table where the other teachers were seated. An old woman with a stern face and pursed lips sat in the largest chair that was gilded with what appeared to be birds, lions, serpents and badgers.

The brim of the hat opened and the starting ceremony began. In what felt like the blink of an eye it was Teddy's turn to wear the hat and sit on the stool. And the hat began to talk in his ear.

"Hm, interesting. You wish for Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Yes, I see it. It's all here in your head. Want to follow your parents? You have bravery here, and a diligent spirit, but mostly what I see is brilliance. I think the house you belong in is RAVENCLAW!" The last word was shouted out loud, and as Teddy yanked the hat off his head a great cheer rose from the far left long table. The bands on the end of his jumper and the stripes on his tie had been white, but now they turned blue. The Ravenclaw crest materialised on his chest.

Teddy made his way down the aisle to a free seat next to a girl with a shiny silver badge above her crest. It was emblazoned with a H. As he took his place his giddiness felt laced with a tinge of disappointment. His mother had been in Hufflepuff, his father in Gryffindor. Everyone expected him to follow in one of their footsteps. They had been taking bets, Uncle Harry was sure he'd be one of the red. Had he let them down some how? Would his parents be disappointed? His Nan said that they were always watching him. Did they feel how sorry he was?

" Hey, you look blue." The girl beside him nudged him in the shoulder." I don't mean your hair." She was pale, her hair was long and blonde. She smiled at him. "You know, your hair went green when you put the hat on. Were you hoping for Slytherin?"

"No!" Teddy was aghast. He'd heard all about Slytherin.

"Ah, so you were just feeling queasy then?" She nudged him again. "Hey, chin up." Teddy scrunched up his face. With everything that had happened, he was close to tears. "I'm the Head girl for Ravenclaw. If you have a problem, you can tell me." Teddy had never been one to bottle up his feelings.

"My parents weren't in Ravenclaw."

"And you think you're letting them down?" She had a kindly face.

"My dad was really brave. So was mom. They died to save people. I want to be like them."

"You can be like them. Listen, every house has a distinguishing characteristic. Maybe bravery isn't your greatest strength, but that doesn't means it's not there."

"Maybe."

"Look, I'll help you send an owl tomorrow to your family. I'm sure they'll tell you everything is alright. That they're happy for you. Raven claw's a great house. Being chosen shows you have a gifted mind. Use that. Ooh, food." The gold goblets and platters became flooded with food. Everyone at the table began to tuck in, so Teddy decided he should eat, though he wasn't all that hungry. The girl beside him had turned towards the person on her other side. Teddy became lost in watching the other people eat and gossip. After a time the sound of someone tapping a glass permeated the room.

The stern woman at the head table was standing with a glass in hand.

"Welcome, all of you, to Hogwarts…." the speech was short and to the point, and soon they were all dismissed to their rooms. He followed the head girl through the winding stair cases in a daze, weariness dogging his feet.

"Remember, everyone, the password is bezoar. You need that to get in, so don't forget." A tall boy with another silver badge led them through the common room and directed them to their dorms. Teddy barely managed to undress before falling asleep, exhausted from what the day had made him feel.

_**A/N:**_ know this chapter was pretty dry, but I haven't written anything in months and I need to get back into the groove of things. Sorry.


End file.
